truetigressfandomcom-20200214-history
Stigram Sanguis Fillis
"The Witchbloods are a race of ultra powerful beings that have the ability to use witch magic and weld it to their own doings. We are beautiful, immortal and powerful and nothing can overcome our power." -Benjamin Racluse The Stigram Sanguis Fillis, translated from Latin as ‘The Witchblood Children’, (better known as the Witchbloods) are an extremely rare and very powerful race in the FanFiction world of the Twilight Saga by TrueTigress. They were unknown to most until Isabella Cullen saved a witches life by drinking her blood and then after having intercourse with Edward, she fell pregnant. There are two types of Stigram Sanguis Fillis, The Stigram Sanguis Lamia (Vampire) and Stigram Sanguis Luna-Lupus (werewolf), but the Children Of The Stigram Sanguis Fillis have many different types/variants. Over time the Stigram Sanguis Fillis have been known as many different names, but their oldest and most ancient name is 'Siosi' meaning 'Son Of Osiris,' due to the fact that Benjamin was born in ancient Egypt and their god of immortality was Osiris. History Thousands of years ago in ancient Egypt a witch wanted to help two werewolves named Karamiz and Rosetta to have a child. The witch used her blood to call forth the magic of her ancestors and make it so that an immortal being (Werewolf or Vampire) who ingests the blood of a witch may be able to have a child. Unfortunately after the spell was performed, the couple had a baby and the other witches, dark witches saw this as an abomination of nature and they hunted the young family making Karamiz resent his son, Benjamin. They had another child who was raised by Benjamin as he got older only for Freeyah to be killed by witches due to her been a witchblood child Physical Characteristics They are a creature that can be created from two vampires/two werewolves having intercourse after one drinks of the witch blood. They resemble their respective species what their parents are. They usually inherit the parent’s eye colour from the days of when they were human, though this it is a rare exception, they may have their own colour eyes separate from the parents. This is a sign of great power. Reaction to Sunlight The Stigram Sanguis Lamia sparkle in the sunlight much like their parents only to a slightly lesser degree. They could go around in the light if the sun was blocked by clouds, but if the sun was fully out the sparkling would be noticed by human eyes. Stigram Sanguis Luna-Lupus have no reaction to sunlight like their parents. Beauty As both vampires and werewolves are very beautiful, their offspring is also very beautiful. The Stigram Sanguis Fillis are as beautiful as their parents, maybe even more so as the power within them makes them glow from within. Pallor The Stigram Sanguis Lamia are pale much like their parents but as they have Witchblood running through their veins they can blush much like a Dhampir. The Stigram Sanguis Luna-Lupis are tanned like their parents so they can blend into forest settings better, they range from tanned to black skin. Diet The Stigram Sanguis Lamia usually live on blood much like their parents as this is what is easiest to maintain and it gives them the most energy. Some Witchblood Vampires have excessive self-control from birth such as Madison Cullen, meaning that when they hunt they do not kill their pray. The only Stigram Sanguis Fillis able to do this is Madison Cullen though it is presumed that all could do it if they decided to. The Stigram Sanguis Luna-Lupus usually lives off the flesh of animals or humans much like their parents as this also gives them the most energy. The Stigram Sanguis Fillis as a whole can digest human food due to their active metabolism and their slowly beating heart from their Witchblood although it had no nutritional value, it can put of ‘hunger pains’ for longer so that the individual will not have to hunt as often. It is used as a convenience more than an actual source of food. It is known that some human food tastes nice to them where as others do not. Sleep The Stigram Sanguis Fillis are all able to sleep from birth although this becomes less of a habit as they get older. Before Benjamin got with Madison, he had not slept for over two thousand years, but those of them who do not sleep will need to hunt regularly like their parents. Eye Colour The Stigram Sanguis Luna-Lupus inherit their parents eye colour as mention above, but when they are hungry or extremely angry then their pupils will dilate and they will go completely black. This also happens right before a they change into a werewolf weather by choice or they have to on a full moon. The Stigram Sanguis Lamia also inherit their parents eye colour as humans, but when they are hungry or extremely angry their eyes will turn a deep red, this includes those on an diet of animal blood, though as soon as they drink blood their eyes revert back to their natural colour. They also revert back to their natural colour when the vampire is not angry no more. Fluids Stigram Sanguis Fillis are born with a mixture of their parents fluids and Witch blood. Stigram Sanguis Lamia are born with a mixture of venom and Witch blood that somehow co-exists without the blood been absorbed by the venom. One theory is that the blood cannot be absorbed by the venom, (See creation process.) This means that they have a very slowly beating heart from birth that beats all of their lives and they have an active metabolism because of this meaning they can digest food and go to the toilet. They cannot change people through biting them, the only way to ingest a Witchbloods venom would be to go to their veins where the venom pumps around their bodies. Only one vampire is known to be changed from Witchblood vein venom, Mary Cullen. For some reason, the Witchblood in their veins stops vampires saliva been venomous. The Stigram Sanguis Luna-Lupus are also born with a mixture of werewolf blood and Witch blood, these also coexist together. As werewolves have their own blood and only venom in their bite (venom glands in their teeth, Vampires have venomous saliva and venom that acts as blood.) they have an initial mix of werewolf blood and Witch blood. As werewolf venom is in the teeth, the Stigram Sanguis Luna-Lupus also are venomous and can create a werewolf by an initial bite. Physical Change They are born after around ten days in the womb and are born as a new born child. They age until they are the age of an older teenager or a young adult, though some may age until they look around 25-30. As they get older they get stronger, faster and more agile. They are always older in their minds than what their body appears, even more so than Dhampirs. Abilities and Limitations Much like other supernatural children they are born with abilities that exceed regular humans, as a child, they have advanced mental intelligence; their minds are far more advanced than their bodies. Witchblood children at full maturity can run easily as fast as a vampire or werewolf and they are also easily as strong as a vampire or werewolf. As they get older and mature they will get stronger and faster and their abilities may grow. From birth onwards they are very strong, though they can be easily killed until they are fully grown. Immortality Witch blood children can be hurt at birth as they are only young and only fractionally as strong as they parents; the older they get the harder it is to hurt them. They can only be burnt to be destroyed, much like vampires and werewolves. They are immortal after four years of growing to be the age of around that of an older teenager to a young adult. Supernatural Abilities Every child is born with an ability. How long it takes to manifest depends on the child. All abilities of the Stigram Sanguis Fillis are extremely powerful and dangerous whether they are defensive or not. Creation Process The Stigram Sanguis Fillis are created when a vampire or werewolf who is heterosexual has intercourse with another member of their species. To be a witchblood child, the parents must be vampire or werewolf unless the child is a second generation witchblood child which means the parents has to be at least one witchblood child, notably Benjamin had two children, Izeya who is considered a Stigram Sanguis Lamia Lupus (A witchblood werewolf vampire hybrid) and Nefertiti who is a Stigram Sanguis Homo Lupus (A witchblood werewolf human hybrid). Thousands of years ago in ancient Egypt a witch wanted to help two werewolves named Karamiz and Rosetta to have a child. The witch used her blood to call forth the magic of her ancestors and make it so that any immortal being (Werewolf or Vampire (Possibly Shapeshifers- undecided)) who ingests the blood of a witch may be able to have a child with the blood of witch. Unfortunately after the spell was performed, the couple had a baby and the other witches, dark witches saw this as an abomination of nature and they hunted the young family making Karamiz resent his son, Benjamin. They had another child who was raised by Benjamin as he got older only for Freeyah to be killed by witches due to her been a witchblood child, though she was later resurrected and brought back to life. The witchblood went into hiding for many years, very few of them been born and most of them by mistake, though the witches never forgot about them. They were ‘found’ again when Bella drank a witches blood to save the witches life after she was bitten by another vampire, as well as taking the venom out of her veins, she also ingested witchblood which unknowingly made her fertile. List Of Known Stigram Sanguis Fillis *Benjamin Racluse *Freeyah Racluse *Edward Masen Cullen II *Winona Cullen *Madison Rae Cullen *Eliza Rose Cullen *Cory Jasper Cullen *Naomi Alice Cullen *Charlie Jasper Cullen *Carlisle Emmett Cullen II *Carlie Esrenee Cullen Trivia *The Witchblood children were originally created in my made up stories to actually give Stefan and Elena from the Vampire Diaries children so that Stefan could have drank Bonnies blood and had a human child with Elena... *I evolved that idea for twilight novels after reading Bellanessiecullen 's post breaking dawn stories.